Internet Is For
by La Succube
Summary: Salut Les Geeks. La suite de l'intro de l'épisode N 69. Patron/Geek, of course. Le gaminveut seulement se "détendre" en l'absence de Mathieu, mais il ne pensait pas qu'une vidéo hardcore du Patron serait sur quoi il tomberait. Ni que le Patron lui tomberait dessus...


_Voili-voilà, ma première fanfic SLG, et le premier truc aussi explicit que je poste sur ce site. C'est du pur smut avec une bonne dose de BDSM (c'est le Patron quoi) , et évidemment, si cela gêne quelqu'un, je retirera cette histoire d'ici._

_Je ne possède évidemment ni SLG, ni Mathieu Sommet, (j'aimerai, mais non), ni ses personnalités multiples._

**_Mathieu, si par très grand hasard tu lis ces lignes….Fuis. Je crois que même toi tu vas être perturbé par ce qu'une fangirl peut imaginer. D'un autre côté, si ça te plait, commente, que je puisse me faire mousser et me faire dédicacer la version papier. Et sinon, et que tu souhaites que je retire cette fanfiction, évidemment, je le ferai._**

_Si vous me connaissez personnellement, chers lecteurs, et que vous savez ce qui s'est passé à la CGC, vous saurez qu'écrire ce genre de chose sur le personnage que j'ai cosplayé est extrêmement space, et je vous prierai donc de ne pas me troller. Merci._

* * *

SPOILERS : Salut les Geeks, N°69 : Trop Phallique.

PERSONNAGES : Geek + Patron, Hippie

* * *

**Internet Is For Porn**

Le lit était défait, des vêtements jetés un peu partout dans la pièce à l'exception du restreint espace de tournage, et l'ordinateur encore allumé diffusait une atroce lumière blafarde dans la chambre inoccupée.

Mathieu était absent.

Dans ce vaste appartement, cela signifiait beaucoup de choses. Ses personnalités multiples, bien que disposant d'un corps propre et exclusivement sous leur contrôle, devaient néanmoins répondre de de leurs actes devant le bourreau d'Internet. Mais lorsque celui-ci sortait dans le monde extérieur... Tout était _fair game._

La porte d'entrouvrit silencieusement, et un visage juvénile surplombé d'une casquette apparut dans l'entrebâillement. Jetant un regard prudent aux recoins de la pièce, il s'y introduisit finalement, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Les dernières semaines avaient été éprouvantes pour le Geek, comme pour toutes les personnalités. En effet, ils avaient dû subir les départs, potentiellement définitifs, de la Fille et du Professeur, en raison pour l'une d'une opération chirurgicale au nom évocateur (Mathieu grimaçait à la simple écoute du mot « vaginoplastie ») , et pour l'autre d'un licenciement économique qui, le Geek en était certain, camouflait un projet bien plus diabolique d'expérimentation sur LOL-babies et LOL-cats… Enfin, sur ceux qui avaient survécu.

De plus, le déménagement avait chamboulé tous ses repères : il avait même failli perdre Pikachu !

Bref, le pauvre gosse était stressé, et il comptait profiter de sa relative solitude pour s'adonner à la réponse au stress la plus typiquement masculine qui soit…

_What the … ?!

Bon, certes, lorsqu'on surfait sur les sites adultes du web, on s'habituait aux trouvailles les plus incongrues et les plus malsaines –notamment les vidéos japonaises qui avaient su traumatiser même Mathieu, ou cette vidéo d'Antoine Daniel et de son ordinateur, postée par un certain Richard… quoique le présentateur de SLG n'avait pas eu l'air de détester celle-ci…

Mais une page uniquement constituée de miniatures représentant un très familier homme en noir au sourire pervers, cela avait de quoi choquer ! Qui aurait pu croire que le Patron fût une pornstar ?...

…

…

Bon, ok, beaucoup de monde. Faisant défiler la page avec des yeux ronds, le Geek ne put contenir une exclamation ahurie :

_Mais il est partout !...

S'apprêtant à se signer et à prier pour le salut de son âme aux côtés du Fanatique, il eut l'attention attirée par une miniature, ou plutôt par son titre.

« U Need A Master »…

Call of Duty l'avait rendu prolifique en anglais, mais même sans lire il aurait pu facilement deviner le thème de la vidéo… Sur la petite image de présentation, le Patron exsudait un air d'arrogance et de perversité, son regard semblant sonder l'âme du spectateur et le corrompre, faisant bouillir son sang d'un désir confus mais insoutenable. Et le reste du corps du Boss, avec cette chemise entrouverte sur un torse musclé à la peau claire, ce pantalon noir moulant parfaitement ses jambes fuselées et soulignant l'éclat métallique d'une paire de menotte pendant à sa ceinture…

Le Geek déglutit et reporta son attention sur sa propre entrejambe, où son pantalon était devenu subitement inconfortable.

Ce..Ce n'était pas normal. Il n'était pas sensé… réagir face au Patron ! Ses préférences se tournaient vers les boobs, non ?

La douloureuse dureté au niveau de son entrecuisse semblait penser le contraire, cependant, et le jeune homme ne pouvait l'ignorer. Risquant un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, il inspira profondément avant de double cliquer sur la miniature, détachant de son autre main ceinture et braguette.

* * *

Accroupi près de la porte mal fermée, le Patron jubilait. Faire de ses vidéos les seules présentées sur la page d'accueil du site favori du Geek avait pris du temps et un nombre certain de faveurs, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Et quelle chandelle ! Il cachait bien son jeu, le gosse, il concurrencerait même Mathieu ! Et puis quel coup de poignet…

Se redressant imperceptiblement, le criminel fut en mesure de pouvoir profiter de la vue, tant de l'écran que du Geek en plein plaisir solitaire. La caméra de l'émission était sympa, finalement , il avait bien fait de la piquer.

_Boobies ?

Ah, tiens, voilà Tatiana qui arrivait à l'écran. Sa pute préférée s'était teinte en blonde pour l'occasion, mais ça n'adoucissait en rien son air vicieux. Une véritable _female Boss_, celle-ci…

**« I've got a gift for my favourite client, sweetie… »**

_Huh ?

Et ouais, gamin, c'était un porno gay… Enfin, bi, si on comptait la participation sporadique de Tatiana.

Sa victime à l'écran était un frêle jeune homme brun à la casquette rouge vif, attaché et bâillonné, et le Geek se revoyait sûrement dans la même situation quelques mois plus tôt, avant que Mathieu n'interrompe leur séance de jeu… _Here i am, stuck in the middle with you... _

Et le souvenir avait l'air de lui plaire, au petit. Sa respiration était devenue haletante, son visage écarlate, et sa main s'agitait avec plus de vigueur sur son membre dressé.

" **So, kiddie, I heard you've been a naughty boy ?"**

Il y avait quelque chose d'infiniment excitant à se voir saisir un jeune homme par les cheveux pour ramener sa tête en arrière et laisser ses courts ongles tracer cinq lignes sanguinolentes sur le torse offert. Se voir ainsi, puissant, dominateur, et surtout voir l'effet que cela avait sur le Geek… Le Patron retint un grognement, sentant sa semi-érection pulser dans son pantalon. Laissant une main errer pardessus le tissu noir et tendu, il appuya sa caresse en voyant le Geek frémir et gémir à la vue de son alter-égo sur vidéo retirant veste et chemise. Les mouvements du gamin devinrent erratiques lorsque, à l'écran, l'homme en noir retira sa ceinture, et le Patron fronça les sourcils. Il n'allait pas jouir maintenant, alors que les choses venaient à peine de devenir intéressantes ?

Pénétrant silencieusement dans la pièce et retirant à son tour sa ceinture, il s'approcha lentement de sa victime… avant de plaquer le jeune homme contre le bureau, en parfaite synchronisation avec le premier coup de lanière de cuir qui tombait à l'écran.

* * *

_NYAAAAH ! s'écria le Geek, la terreur arrêtant ses gestes, mais ne diminuant en rien l'excitation qui le parcourait tel un courant électrique.

Il sentit son corps trembler, alors qu'à son oreille, la voix rauque et emplie de désir sur laquelle il s'était laissé aller lui grondait :

_Alors, gamin, t'aimes ce que tu vois ?

Le jeune homme, effaré et effrayé, tenta de tourner la tête vers le possesseur de ladite voix, mais celui-ci le repoussa contre le bureau, saisissant à pleine main la courte chevelure du Geek et tirant violemment sur les mèches brunes pour ramener sa tête en arrière, mimant à dessein ses actions plus tôt sur la vidéo.

Vidéo qui continuait sous les yeux écarquillés du Geek, qui ne pouvait s'en détacher. La honte revenait au galop. C'était tellement gênant, et le Patron le maintenait en place, sa ceinture lui barrant à présent la gorge . Qu'allait-il lui faire ? Mathieu lui avait toujours dit de ne pas rester seul avec le criminel sexuel qui partageait leur espace vital, et ce même s'il lui offrait des bonbons au LSD.

Mais… Ils n'étaient pas seuls ! Le Hippie devait avoir fini de revendre sa cam au parc, à présent il devait certainement être en train de se mettre minable dans un coin. S'il criait, l'écologiste viendrait le sauver, avec Kirby, et …

Mais…s'il venait… alors il le verrait ainsi, pantalon sur les genoux, excité et érigé, collé au Patron et en train de visionner…

_Oh…

A l'écran l'affaire était devenue sérieuse, le jeune homme attaché était à présent totalement dévêtu, et… Mon Dieu, était-ce légal de faire ça ?

_Aaargh ! Han…han…

Le Patron sourit vicieusement, augmentant sensiblement la pression que sa large ceinture de cuir exerçait sur la gorge du pauvre Geek, et darda sa langue acérée le long du cou encore exposé, savourant la peur et le désir mêlés qui s'échappaient de sa proie.

Sa main passa lentement sous le T-shirt Captain America, caressant la peau vierge de toute exploration, et il eut l'irrépressible envie de le marquer comme sien.

Soulevant le vêtement jusqu'à immobiliser les bras du jeune homme au dessus de lui, il imprima de ses griffes un sillon écarlate du nombril au sternum, se délectant du cri de douleur du Geek. Retirant le t-shirt à moitié enlevé et l'envoyant valser à travers la pièce avec la casquette prise dedans, il ne perdit pas un instant pour restreindre les poignets du gamin dans son dos à l'aide de sa ceinture.

Et dire qu'il avait laissé ses menottes à Tatiana….

_Pitié….m-me fais pas de mal.

Tournant son regard vers sa victime que ses mouvements brusques avaient levé de sa chaise, le Patron eut un sourire narquois.

_Tu es vachement crédible, à me demander ça en regardant une vidéo sadomaso…

Et effectivement, si le jeune homme avait eu le moindre doute auparavant, les images actuelles auraient achevé de le renseigner. Les pinces métalliques reposant sur les tétons de la victime du Patron semblaient particulièrement douloureuses à supporter, et ce dernier prenait un malin plaisir à le torturer.

_Aïe ! …Aah…aah…

Et l'homme en noir de reproduire les mêmes gestes qu'à l'écran, pinçant et affolant les excroissances de chair sombre qui durcissaient sous cette maltraitance.

Maltraitance qui pourtant semblait animer un courant électrique de plaisir reliant le torse du gosse à sa verge gonflée qui pulsait sous le manque d'attention. Il ne sut retenir un gémissement plaintif, engendrant le rire cruel de son tourmenteur…

_Tu vois ? Tout ce que t'attendais, depuis le début, c'est d'être à la place du gamin qui me supplie de le pénétrer, juste sous tes yeux…

Et étrangement, cela sonnait vrai aux oreilles du Geek, qui sentit une chaleur familière s'installer dans son bas-ventre. En regardant le porno qui défilait toujours sous ses yeux écarquillés, il avait l'étrange impression de s'observer dans un miroir. Le jeune acteur lui ressemblait assez, après tout, et le Patron leur faisait subir des…choses..semblab-ah !

Une poigne brûlante et terriblement ferme se referma autour de la base de sa virilité, retenant de force son orgasme montant. Une brutale pression sur son dos le plaqua contre le bureau, et les dents du Patron se refermèrent cruellement sur la peau sensible de son cou, le marquant de son tout premier suçon.

_Même pas en rêve, gamin. le prévint le criminel, la voix dangereusement basse. Pas maintenant. Pas… comme ça.

Il accompagna ses paroles d'un lascif mouvement du bassin, et le Geek sentit avec terreur et un inexplicable excitation l'impressionnante virilité, tendant le tissus du pantalon noir de l'autre, se frotter à présent à sa peau nue et frissonnante. Il n'eut pas le temps de supplier, néanmoins, car la main libre du Patron se plaqua contre sa bouche. Il crut d'abord à un bâillon, mais les longs doigts du pervers se frayèrent immédiatement un chemin jusqu'à sa langue, ce qui entraîna son cri étouffé.

_Mets-y du tien, gamin, ce sera plus agréable pour nous deux…

Le Geek trembla mais s'exécuta, sachant instinctivement lécher avec application les doigts du criminel.

Tiens, n'était-ce pas une chanson publicitaire que Mathieu avait traitée ? s'interrogea celui-ci avec une pointe d'amusement. Un truc pour McDo, il s'en rappelait vaguement…Hum… _« Lèche tous tes doigts et ceux de ton voisin »_ ?

Quoiqu'il doutait que l'abruti fini ayant pondu ces paroles ait pensé à ce genre d'applications…

Quand il estima ses doigts suffisamment couverts de salive, il fit lentement glisser son pouce le long de la mâchoire du Geek, puis de sa nuque et de son dos parsemé de grains de beauté. Se promettant intérieurement d'utiliser plus tard la bouche du juvénile gamer à… « bon » escient, il passa brutalement à une concentration toute professionnelle en atteignant le territoire le plus inexploré de celui-ci.

_Hey, gamin, détends toi ! lui intima-t-il doucement, pour la première fois compatissant. Faut relâcher tes muscles…

Le premier tango n'était facile pour personne si on y allait à froid, et le criminel se surprit à chercher du lubrifiant du regard. Mathieu était un mec civilisé, après tout…Ah, trouvé !

* * *

Subitement relâché de l'étreinte létale du Patron, le Geek s'affala sur le bureau en un grand fracas, ses douces prunelles limpides et emplies d'innocence se retrouvant à quelques centimètres de l'écran d'ordinateur où son collègue débutait un langoureux strip-tease. Déglutissant bruyamment, le jeune homme suivit du regard la main pale qui faisait sauter le premier bouton de braguette, abaissait lentement la fermeture éclair et-…oh !

_Jamais vu l'intérêt des boxers, à part l'hiver ! lança le Patron sur le ton de la conversation, reprenant sa place derrière le jeune homme hypnotisé par sa nudité virtuelle. Je préfère les contact plus…_directs._

Joignant geste et parole en parfaite synchronisation, deux de ses doigts couverts de gel s'emparèrent du territoire verge que la salive n'avait su pénétrer, alors que son autre main saisissait la hampe de chair gorgée de sang et entamait un alanguissant va-et-vient.

Le Geek gémit d'inconfort, cambrant son corps pour échapper à l'invasion, mais ses hanches cherchaient d'ors et déjà la poigne experte de son ainé, dont les mouvements lui faisaient perdre pied.

Un troisième doigt se joignit à la partie, puis un quatrième, mais le Geek parvint à ignorer son malaise, gémissant librement à présent. Cependant lorsque les intrus se retirèrent et que le gland de quelque chose de bien plus gros vint se coller à son ouverture préparée, il fut forcé de prêter attention à ce qui se passait dans son dos. Un gémissement plaintif jaillit, de plus en plus fort, de sa gorge, alors que le Patron le pénétrait lentement, grondant sous l'étroitesse de son nouveau sex-toy. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour les jeunes vierges, si serrés…

Arrivé à mi-chemin, il cessa bien malgré lui son mouvement et saisit lestement la virilité un peu moins enthousiaste du jeune Geek, tâchant de faire passer la sensation d'inconfort tout en entamant un va-et-vient superficiel, cherchant un angle approprié. Malgré son obscénité inégalée, le Patron pouvait se targuer d'être un excellent et généreux partenaire sexuel , et le Geek commençait d'ailleurs à comprendre pourquoi les amants vivants et conscients du criminel lui laissaient leur faire les pires avanies. La sensation était… bizarre, mais pas désagréable, cette étrange impression d'être plein, un peu comme ces peluches qu'on- !

Sa vision vira au blanc alors que le plaisir explosait dans chacun de ses nerfs. Le Patron, en un puissant et précis coup de rein, venait de fracasser sa prostate, et il cria sous l'intensité de la sensation.

L'autre, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres, répéta la manœuvre, puis encore, et encore, et ses grognements bestiaux se mêlèrent bientôt aux hurlements de plaisir de sa victime alors qu'il s'enfonçait jusqu'à la garde dans la chair tendre du Geek, le bureau tremblant sous ses coups de boutoirs.

La porte s'ouvrit, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en rendit compte, trop occupés à copuler.

* * *

Le Hippie demeura un instant interdit, captivé par le spectacle délirant qui s'offrait à lui. Puis, lentement, il referma la porte et s'y adossa, perdu.

_Faut p't'être que j'arrête la came…balbutia-t-il dans le vide, sa voix couverte par d'autres plus alertes.

Allumant son joint, il contempla un instant l'idée de rejoindre le Panda au rez-de-chaussée, avant de risquer un coup d'œil aux alentours. Rassuré, il hésita un moment, avant de glisser sa main dans so baggy. Il pourrait toujours dire qu'il en avait trop pris, après tout.

* * *

_Reviews ?_


End file.
